Studies on the possible therapeutic action of lithium on alcoholism will be conducted on animal models of alcohol behavior and alcohol-induced drinking. The hypothesis will be tested that lithium impairs alcohol-induced release of biogenic amines as a basis for this action. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Truitt, E.B. Jr., Goldman, M.E., Vaughen, C.M. and Coleman, J., Behavioral and Dipsotrophic Interactions of Alcohol and Lithium in Animals. Proc. Hilton Head Island Workshop on Alcoholism and Affective Disorders. Goodwin, D.G. and Truitt, E.B. Edtrs. To be published in Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci. 1977, in press. Archer, E.G. and Truitt, E. B. Jr., Effects of Alcohol and Lithium on Rat Brain ATPase and Electrolyte Levels. Proc. Hilton Head Island Workshop on Alcoholism and Affective Disorders, Goodwin, D.G. and Truitt, E.B. Edtrs. Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci., 1977, in press.